Swimming Pool and the Earring
by NaruSasu Fans
Summary: Author : GingerJelly / NaruSasu Fanfiction / Oke… welcome to the gays' paradise. / "Namamu?" / "Penggoda" / MA / 20 tahun keatas
1. Chapter 1

"Swimming Pool and the Earring"

NaruSasu Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : GingerJelly

Keterangan :

Fanfic ini pertama kali di publis di grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) dan admin sudah meminta ijin pada Author aslinya untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lewat akun ffn bersama. Fanfic akan update secara berkala. (ttd – Admin Yuki)

P.s Kalau mau bergabung ke grub silahkan . *plak* #promosi

Ngomong-ngomong kalau gak sanggup lebih baik BACK .

Summary :

WARNING :

NIH JELLY KASIH FF RATED M! JANGAN JANTUNGAN YA

"Swimming Pool and the Earring"

August 1st. Konoha in Summer.

Suara ricuh terdengar begitu pekat di kolam renang out door sebuah villa pribadi milik keluarga Uchiha di tepi pantai sebelah barat kota Konoha. Udara musim panas yang kering dan terik matahari yang membakar sama sekali tidak menyurutkan semangat para laki-laki di kolam renang dan beberapa lagi berjemur di atas pasir putih bersama pasangannya masing-masing.

Ah~ thanks God.

Kiriman musim panas di Konoha memang selalu lebih panjang daripada musim dingin, sehingga liburan musim panas adalah waktu yang sangat berharga bagi mereka.

Menghabiskan waktu dengan cara pergi ke laut bersama keluarga, pacar dan semacamnya sudah menjadi ritual wajib setiap tahunnya ketika musim panas datang ke Konoha.  
Begitu pula dengan teman-teman Itachi. Lebih baik dikutip, 'teman-teman'. Sulung Uchiha itu memboyong seluruh teman sejenisnya ke dalam villa Uchiha dalam rangka menghabiskan akhir pekan musim panas di tempat itu. Well, selain teman kantornya, kerabat perusahaan yang dekat dengannya, juga… beberapa teman-teman klubnya ikut dia bawa ke villa.  
Bukan sebuah pesta biasa.  
Catat lagi, bukan sebuah pesta bi-a-sa.  
Itachi senang dengan pesta-pesta semacam ini, hanya saja kali ini dia ingin yang lebih menantang. Mumpung ayah ibunya sibuk di Denmark dan tidak bisa pulang untuk liburan musim panas tahun ini, jadi si putra sulung keluarga akbar tersebut menggelar acara pesta kolam renang dan sebuah pesta topeng malamnya.  
Damn! Tidak akan ada wanita disana oke?  
Oke… welcome to the gays' paradise.

.

Benturan gelas piala dengan isi cocktail menjadi penyela suara tawa di minibar kolam renang out door villa Itachi. Teriknya matahari tidak menghalangi sang bartender untuk cekatan meracik minuman para undangan Itachi, meski pacarnya ikut-ikutan nimbrung mengganggu kegiatannya meracik cocktail dengan cara mencubiti putingnya yang sudah tegang.  
Shit. Dimana-mana laki-laki dude!  
Beberapa bergerombol di bawah payung lebar dengan kartu poker di masing-masing tangannya, sesekali menciumi yang kalah bahkan mengusap-usap kasar kejantanan yang kalah. My God, it is the real paradise for unnormal guys. Thank you so much.  
Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi minibar tidak jauh dari kolam renang bersih di villa keluarganya tersebut dengan segelas pepsi cherry menemani siang hari yang sangat terik tersebut. Dia duduk sendirian, berada paling belakang di bawah payung berwarna kuning cerah. Matanya yang hitam hanya menatap hamparan pasir putih dengan deburan ombak yang menyapu bibir pantai dari atas atap villa dimana pesta kolam renang digelar.  
Angin kencang menyibakkan rambut berwarna hitam yang sangat lembut tersebut ke belakang telinga sehingga menunjukkan wajahnya yang putih bersih.  
Sasuke pun menyesap pepsinya dengan nikmat sembari mengayunkan kaki kirinya yang menompang di atas kaki kanannya. Hot pants putih yang sangat pendek mengekspos kedua kakinya yang jenjang mulus bagai kaki cewek, kulit pucatnya terpampang bebas tanpa penghalang.  
Bertelanjang dada adalah cara terbaik baginya untuk memamerkan bentuk tubuh langsingnya pada para laki-laki di tempat tersebut. Membuat para uke merengut melihat bahwa ada laki-laki yang jauh lebih seksi dan manis, serta membuat para seme bernapsu melihat goyangan pantatnya yang begitu sekal.  
"Sendirian manis?"  
Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bas menyergap pendengaran Sasuke bersamaan dengan sepasangan lengan besar yang datang untuk melingkari pinggangnya.  
Bibir tipis Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendapat satu mangsa sudah menempel padanya.  
"Hmm…" gumamnya menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki yang sibuk mengendus cuping telinganya.  
Sasuke menaikkan kepalanya agar laki-laki berkulit cokelat yang sedang merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang tersebut bisa mengendus ceruk lehernya dimana aroma vanilla dan ginger menguar lembut dan sangat seksi untuk uke manis sepertinya.  
Laki-laki tersebut mengusap permukaan perut Sasuke kemudian naik ke dadanya yang lembut.  
"Uhh, kau agresif sayang" bisik Sasuke tersapu angin.  
Laki-laki di belakang tubuhnya tiba-tiba terkekeh seksi lantas mengulum cuping telinga Sasuke dan sedikit menarik-narik anting platina yang terpasang di telinga kanan pemuda Uchiha itu. Sasuke mendesis merasakan sisi sensitifnya disentuh dengan lidah hangat.  
"Namamu?" bisik laki-laki di belakangnya.  
"Mmhh…" Sasuke tidak menjawab, namun sebelah tangannya justru menjulur untuk meraih gundukan yang tersimpan rapih di balik boxer ketat sosok misterius di belakang tubuhnya. Dia menggigit kecil bibirnya ketika sesuatu yang keras dan besar tersentuh tangan lembutnya.  
"Penggoda" sosok tersebut berbisik rendah.  
Sang sosok misterius tersebut membawa bibirnya menuju wajah Sasuke, meraih keningnya yang putih, mulus sehalus porselen cina. Bibir sosok tersebut tersenyum ketika merasakan permukaan kening sosok secantik Sasuke.  
"Ahhh" desah Sasuke dengan seksinya ketika tangan pria berambut pirang tersebut meremas-remas penisnya.  
Laki-laki berkulit kecokelatan caramel itu memutar kursi Sasuke hingga kini berhadapan dengannya. Mata birunya menatap mata hitam Sasuke. Dia bisa melihat Sasuke menarik napas dari mulut, sehingga membuat bibir persik Sasuke terbuka sensual dengan lidah menjilati permukaannya.  
Sasuke sendiri bisa dengan bebas menelisik rupa sosok misterius yang masih memerangkap tubuhnya di antara tubuh berotot pria pirang itu dengan meja, dimana gelasnya masih bertengger di atasnya.  
Sasuke terpana melihat sosok laki-laki dewasa dan tampan di hadapannya tersebut. Matanya yang sangat berani. Seperti langit yang menantang bumi, Sasuke menyentuh wajah tegas tersebut. Mengusap rahangnya kemudian dengan sengaja dia pun menggesekkan lututnya pada tonjolan di selangkangan pria tersebut, membuat sosok pria tampan dengan triseps di lengannya mendesis keenakan.  
"Namamu sayang"  
Pinta laki-laki itu seraya menahan kedua kaki jenjang pria manis berwajah putih tersebut. Dia masuk di kedua belah pahanya dan Sasuke langsung mengait pinggang tersebut dengan kakinya yang panjang. Si pria pirang mendesah saat penis mereka saling berhimpitan.  
"Tidak. Tapi, kau" bisik suara lembut Sasuke di akhiri dengan suara desahan kecil. Kedua tangannya lantas memeluk leher pria itu.  
Bibir si pirang menyeringai liar. Ia mengecup bibir persik Sasuke sekilas sebelum menyusuri pipi kenyal kemerahan tersebut dengan lambat dan menuju telinganya. Hembusan napas yang panas membuat Sasuke menghentakkan tubuhnya ke atas.  
"Naruto" bisik pria itu.  
"Nhhh… kau, seksi" giliran Sasuke mengulum telinga si pria bernama Naruto tersebut.  
"Mmhh"  
Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar dimana banyak berpasang-pasang mata memandangi mereka dengan napsu yang menggelegak. Jangan salah, bahkan banyak para uke yang asyik mengocok lubang anal mereka sendiri menggunakan jari gara-gara melihat posisi Naruto yang mendekap Sasuke.  
"Please, namamu manis"  
Tangan Naruto meremas bongkahan pantat yang tersembunyi di balik hot pants putih yang dikenakan Sasuke. Suara tawa Sasuke menggelitik kewarasan Naruto, bibirnya meraih bibir Sasuke. Segera melumat bibir atasnya dengan napsu.  
"Nhh.." lenguh Sasuke merasa kenikmatan atas manjaan pria bertubuh kekar tersebut.  
Tangan putih Sasuke meremas punggung lebar Naruto dengan ludah mengalir dari mulutnya yang menganga gara-gara lidah Naruto masuk menuju mulutnya, menjilat langit-langit mulut sensitifnya.  
"Hmm, sluurpp…nggh" erang Naruto.  
Matanya memicing menatap mata sayu Sasuke yang –demi celana dalam Minato-sama!- sangat menggoda iman gay Naruto. Selama 11 tahun dia menjadi gay, pria berusia 28 tahun tersebut belum pernah menemukan wajah seorang uke yang sangat menggairahkan seperti Sasuke.  
"Nh! Kau sangat bernapsu tampan" Sasuke tersenyum, wajahnya memerah.  
"Ya, karena itu katakan siapa namamu" mata tajam Naruto membuat Sasuke mengelus wajah tampan Naruto dengan bibir menyeringai senang.  
"Mmhh…"  
Tiba-tiba pantat Sasuke bergerak untuk menggesek penis tegang Naruto. Lenguhan dan suara desahan bagai uke murahan membakar telinga Naruto hingga tubuh tegap tingginya bergetar menahan rasa nikmat yang mendera batang penisnya.  
"Kau akan tahu malam ini. Nghh"  
Sebagai penutup desahannnya tersebut, Sasuke langsung meremas penis Naruto yang terasa sangat keras di dalam boxer. Dia terkekeh saat membayangkan benda itu pasti memiliki banyak urat, dan pasti akan sangat nikmat ketika penis tersebut menghantam anusnya.  
Sasuke merinding dengan pikiran kotornya sendiri.  
"Kau akan beruntung jika menemukanku di pesta topeng tampan" bisiknya.  
Kaki Sasuke melepaskan lilitannya di pinggang Naruto. Sedikit mendorong tubuh berisi tersebut, sehingga dia bisa terbebas dari kungkungan badan Naruto yang snagat seksi. Senyuman menggoda terus terpatri di wajah manis Sasuke sembari dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kolam renang. Mata biru Naruto memandangi setiap gerakan Sasuke, yang terlihat sangat ditujukan kepadanya.  
Pria berambut hitam tebal itu tiba-tiba berhenti di sisi kolam renang dengan mata mengerling nakal pada Naruto, senyuman ala bicth terus bermain di paras cantik Sasuke. Tangan kanannya mencopot anting platina yang terpasang di telinga kanannya dengan pandangan mata tertuju pada Naruto seorang.  
'Bawa ini padaku nanti malam'  
Itulah gerakan yang bibir merah Sasuke katakan, dan bisa Naruto tangkap dengan sangat jelas, terutama gelora napsu laki-laki langsing itu. Anting panjang tersebut tiba-tiba dijatuhkan di kolam renang oleh Sasuke, seringai nakal Sasuke semakin lebar ketika melihat Naruto bersiap-siap untuk terjun masuk ke air dan mencari antingnya.  
Kemudian, tubuh langsing tersebut melenggang bak pangeran.

.

Uchiha's Villa at 7.00 pm  
"Pfft, kau berdandan seperti sadako Itachi" sindir Sasuke ketika melihat dandanan sang kakak.  
Itachi melengos acuh dan tetap asyik menyisir rambut hitamnya yang digerai mencapai punggung lebarnya. Mata hitam dengan bulu mata tebalnya menambah kesan tampan pada Itachi, tubuhnya dibalut sebuah jas hitam serta jas hijau. Sasuke acuh saja melihat kakaknya berdandan untuk pesta topeng malam ini.  
Dia hanya duduk dengan angkuh di sofa kamar Itachi sembari menggosok ujung kuku di jari lentiknya.  
"Hm, Deidara pasti akan semakin jatuh cinta padaku" gumam Itachi saat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin.  
Mata hitam bulat Sasuke melirik malas pada kakaknya yang memiliki tingkat kenarsisan akut.  
"Ayo keluar ototou, aku tidak mau princessku menunggu terlalu lama" Itachi melangkah menuju pintu kamar.  
"Dan bersihkan potongan kukumu dari atas meja, aku tidak mau acara bercintaku dengan Deichan harus berantakan gara-gara kamarku kotor"  
Sasuke mendengus mendengar ceramahan sang kakak. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak memotong kukunya, dia hanya merapihkan kukunya saja. Dasar Sadako sok keren! Sungut hati Sasuke kemudian ikut keluar dari kamar sang kakak menuju tepi pantai dimana pesta topeng diadakan.

.

Puluhan laki-laki dengan berbagai macam bentuk dan warna topeng terpasang di wajah terlihat sangat larut dalam hingar-bingar pesta topeng. Namanya saja pesta topeng, but life isn't for the nerd man. Musik DJ menggelegar menggoyang lantai mengilat di sana. Membuat semua orang saling menggoyangkan tubuhnya menikmati alunan musik beat yang sangat keras.  
Mata hitam Sasuke mengerling menelisik setiap orang yang berjoget dengan liar. Ck, sayang dia tidak suka untuk menggerakkan badan seliar itu. Membuatnya berkeringat saja.  
Dia menuruni anak tangga di belakang Itachi. Meskipun sebuah topeng merah menutupi mata dan setengah batang hidung mancungnya, Sasuke tetap menjelajahi sekitarnya untuk menemukan laki-laki tampan berambut pirang spiky dengan kumis lembut di wajah liarnya.  
"Aku mau mencari Deidara, kau pergi main sana" usir Itachi.  
Sasuke hanya mendecak jengkel, namun dengan langkah ringan ia segera pergi dari hadapan si gondrong tampan itu. Sasuke menyambut segelas wine putih dari seorang bartender di bar sudut ruangan. Lampu disko yang menggantung dengan spot warna merah-kuning-biru-hijau dan begitu seterusnya membuat suasana gemerlap kian mengguncang. Kepala berambut hitam itu bergoyang mengikuti hentakan musik yang diputar kencang-kencang.  
"Jangan-jangan si pirang itu lupa" gerutu Sasuke mendekatkan ujung gelasnya ke bibir.  
Menyesap nikmat cairan bening yang membuat panas tubuhnya itu.  
"Lebih baik kau melempar sebuah tindik, daripada anting seperti ini"  
CHUP  
Kecupan bersamaan dengan hisapan singkat di rahangnya menuntun Sasuke pada akhirnya menyeringai puas.  
Dia mengerang kecil ketika lagi-lagi lengan kekar terbalut kemeja hitam yang tergulung menampilkan lengan kecoklatan yang lembut memeluk pinggang S-linenya. Sasuke terkikik kecil, merasakan lidah panas Naruto menjilat tengkuknya.  
"Aku lebih suka mempermudah keadaan" jawab Sasuke balas merengkuh lengan Naruto.  
"Haha… ini terlalu mudah. Apalagi tawaranmu sangat menggairahkan"  
Lumatan gemas mendarat di telinga atas Sasuke.  
"Ahh… kau sangat tidak sabaran" tangan halusnya merayap menuju tengkuk Naruto.  
Sasuke menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap wajah Naruto. Laki-laki tinggi itu sama sekali tidak memakai topeng, hingga mata biru itu nampak sangat tajam bergairah di bawah siraman lampu yang berkelap-kelip.  
Naruto segera menarik lepas simpul pita yang mengikat topeng Sasuke. Membiarkan benda kecil itu jatuh ke lantai, yang penting dia bisa dengan leluasa menatap wajah cantik Sasuke dengan mata hitam yang menghipnotis.  
"Apa yang kau bawa… Naruto?"  
Tubuh Sasuke memutar supaya dia saling berhadapan dengan Naruto. Meletakkan gelasnya secara sembarangan, kemudian menggelayut manja di leher kekar sang laki-laki tampan dengan aroma maskulin begitu kuat. Sasuke menempel erat, layaknya magnet berbeda kutub pada tubuh Naruto.  
"Antingmu?" Naruto menarik keluar sebuah anting panjang berwarna silver dari saku kemejanya.  
Menggoyangkan benda itu di hadapan sang pemilik sambil menebar senyum seribu godaan.  
"Mhh… aku lebih suka memakai benda ini di telinga kanan. Apa itu cocok?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyelipkan poni kanannya ke belakang telinga.  
Gerakannya begitu menggoda, mencoba mengulur waktu.  
Naruto hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan tidak bermutu itu. Yang dia butuhkan adalah nama si cowok penggoda itu, supaya dia bisa meneriakkan namanya sewaktu mereka bercinta nanti.  
"Ya, apapun cocok untuk laki-laki seksi sepertimu. Jadi… siapa namamu?"  
Bibir Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Sasuke yang terbuka sensual. Membuat si uke manis itu memejamkan matanya nikmat, kala bisa merasakan tekstur kenyal dari bibir Naruto.  
"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya disini?" Sasuke berbisik.  
Tangan kirinya yang nakal mengusap celana depan Naruto. Menggesekknya dengan sangat lambat namun penuh tenaga, dia suka melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sedang menahan napsunya dengan kesusahan.  
Ia tertawa manis ketika mendapati kening Naruto mengernyit.  
"Lebih cepat lebih baik" tegas Naruto.  
"Hmm… aku bisa merasakan itu. Sesuatu di dalam celanamu terlihat sangat tidak sabar ya" Sasuke tiba-tiba mencium mulut Naruto.  
Melumat bibir seksi itu dalam sekali raup, menikmati sensasi yang dia rindukan dari benda bernama bibir.  
Lenguhan tertahan dari Sasuke membawa tangan Naruto menuruni punggung simetris laki-laki cantik itu. Mengelusnya hingga ke pantat tertutup celana hitam. Naruto juga meremas gundukan yang ternyata besar itu, dia menyeringai di balik kuluman Sasuke.  
Jika pantatnya besar, maka dadanya pasti juga sama besarnya.  
Naruto jelas masih ingat dada Sasuke, sewaktu tadi siang dia meremasnya. Sangat lembut dan berisi.  
"Mhh… hahh…" tidak ada seorang uke yang mencoba mendominasi keadaan.  
Lidah Naruto menyusup paksa ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya, menghisap lidah lembutnya juga mengecup manja bibir membengkaknya. Dia sangat memanjakan Sasuke.  
"Kau ingin ngghh disini… atau didalam? Nhh"  
Shit! Yang benar saja. Disini?  
Naruto rela menukar seluruh isi dompetnya hanya untuk menikmati tubuh Sasuke sekarang juga, tapi tidak dengan bercinta di muka umum. Dia tidak mau menjadi bahan tontonan gratis.  
Naruto menekan-nekan belahan pantat Sasuke hingga penis mereka berdua saling berhimpitan dengan pijatan lembut.  
"Bawa aku ke kamarmu, dan kita bisa mengerang nikmat bersama" bisik Naruto dibarengi dengan jilatan nakal di telinga kanan Sasuke.  
Hingga lidahnya mengenai anting panjang berwarna perak itu di lubang telinga Sasuke.  
Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang manja dan mendesah merasakan rangsangan di penisnya yang mulai mengembang tidak sabaran. Berapa lama Sasuke tidak bercinta, sudah cukup lama adalah jawabannya. Terakhir kali adalah dua bulan lalu, dan wajar saja apabila penisnya berontak dengan cepat ingin segera dimanjakan.  
"Ahh… lantai atas. Nghhh"  
Sasuke mengerling nakal pada Naruto yang sedang menjilati telinganya, mengulumnya hingga basah oleh air liur. Dia bisa mendengar laki-laki pirang itu tertawa kemudian meremas bokong kenyal Sasuke dari luar celana.  
TBC ^^

.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terburunya ketika menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamar Sasuke di lantai atas yang membuat Naruto harus menarik napas dengan susah agar tidak memperkosa Sasuke di tengah lorong sepi.  
Sesampainya di kamar dengan kertas dinding ungu pucat itu Naruto dengan tidak sabaran langsung membuka jas, dasi dan kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke. Membuat bungsu Uchiha itu tertawa renyah merasakan pasangannya sangat tidak sabaran dalam berusaha menjamahnya.  
"Mhh… kau sangat terburu-buru tampan" bisik Sasuke sensual.  
Naruto mendengus sambil menciumi leher putih Sasuke. Oh shit! Dia menemukan bekas ciumannya tadi siang di leher Sasuke. Seksi sekali melihat titik merah pekat itu di leher sehalus dan seputih Sasuke. Jiwa gaynya langsung terbakar begitu melihat Sasuke menggeliat di dalam dekapannya.  
"Nama" titah Naruto.  
Tangannya mengusap punggung lembut Sasuke.  
"Ahaha… berbaliklah tampan" Sasuke mengacak rambut pirang Naruto.  
Kepala berambut pirang itu mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berkabut napsu –sama seperti dirinya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sebuah foto berbingkai putih tulang dengan gambar sosok laki-laki di depannya berpose nakal tanpa busana di sekujur tubuhnya.  
Sebuah tato bertuliskan It's Yours di pantat putih Sasuke membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya kaku. Background bebatuan foto itu membuat Sasuke nampak bagai ikan jemur yang menawarkan dirinya untuk dibeli. Naruto menyeringai mendapati sebuah nama terpajang di foto itu.  
Sexy Classic Sasuke.  
Tercetak dengan gaya huruf tegak bersambung berwarna merah menyala membuat peringatan di mata Naruto langsung hidup. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan nakalnya, jemari putihnya mengusap wajah ganteng Naruto dan sangat antusias.  
"So, Sabitchysuke. Where's mine hm?" tiba-tiba tepukan seksi mendarat di pantat Sasuke yang tegang.  
"Ahh… just close off my pants nghh, Naruto" desahan Sasuke mengeras saat dia merapatkan tubuhnya yang panas ke tubuh Naruto yang sangat tegang.  
Dia tersenyum puas saat merasakan batang besar Naruto sangat mengganjal di selangkangan. Pasti akan sangat nikmat saat merasaka gesekan benda besar itu di anusnya nanti. Nghh… Sasuke meremas dadanya sendiri ketika Naruto benar-benar menanggalkan celananya ke lantai.  
Membiarkan dinginnya AC menerpa kulit milky shine Sasuke dengan bebas, Sasuke merinding merasakan gesekan besar di pahanya. Naruto terkekeh.  
"Besar bukan cantik?" sebelah tangannya meraba puting kecoklatan Sasuke.  
Sementara manik birunya menelisik wajah kenikmatan uke seksi di bawah tindihannya tersebut.  
"Yahh… ahh pasti nikmat nhhh dan penuh di anusku. Mhhh"  
Mulut Sasuke langsung disumpal oleh mulut Naruto. Ternyata celotehan kotor dari Sasuke seperti racun untuk saraf napsu Naruto. Semakin kotor mulut itu berkoar, maka semakin sulit untuk Naruto menahan golakan napsu binatang supaya langsung menyodok anus Sasuke.  
Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Naruto mengecup serta mengulum bibir merah Sasuke. Bibir yang terus-menerus mendesah dan mengatakan hal kotor sehingga Naruto siap untuk ejakulasi.  
Tangan Sasuke meraih tengkuk Naruto dan ia membusungkan dadanya hingga saling bergesekan.  
"Nghh…" Sasuke mencoba meremas dadanya.  
Dalam hati dia ingin membuat seme liar seperti Naruto takluk di dalam kenikmatan bercinta dengannya, ketika dia merasakan bibir penuh Naruto tersenyum atau menyeringai di balik ciumannya.  
Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun untuk menggoda penis Sasuke yang lumayan besar.  
Cupp…  
"Hhh… kau makin tegang. Jadi sekarang kau yang tidak sabaran Sasuke?"  
"Tutup mulutmu dan cepat bercinta denganku!"  
Sasuke dengan tidak sabaran menarik kemeja hitam Naruto, kakinya yang jenjang mengait di pinggul Naruto. Merasa tidak ingin kehilangan kenikmatan kala penis terbungkus celana milik Naruto menggesek penis memerahnya.  
"Aku tidak bisa menahan diri begitu aku memulai sesi bercinta kita"  
Naruto mengecup leher Sasuke.  
"Nhh… tidak peduli hhh ah!"  
Naruto terkekeh saat meremas penis Sasuke.  
"Menungginglah Sasuke"  
"Aku suka rimming" Sasuke berbisik dengan nakalnya.  
Ia mengedip genit lalu dengan riangnya dia tengkurap di ranjang. Naruto tersenyum begitu puas kala melihat pantat putih Sasuke terpampang di wajahnya. Ia lalu menaikkan bokong tersebut.  
"Kau kelihatannya suka tender sex Sasuke" ucap Naruto saat merenggangkan pantat Sasuke.  
"Ahh… aku suka apapun nghh!"  
Kepala Sasuke terhenyak ke bantal ketika dia merasakan bibir Naruto meluncur di atas pantatnya. Sensasi geli dan seksi begitu menghanguskan pikiran Sasuke. Membuatnya kian menungging untuk mempermudah Naruto.  
"Ahh hahh… Narutohh" air mata terasa menggenangi mata Sasuke yang merasakan kenikmatan tersendiri kala bibir Naruto mengecup lubang pantatnya.  
Sesuatu yang telah lama dia rindukan dari bercinta.  
Lidah Naruto membasahi pintu anus Sasuke saat kerutan di sana terasa bergerak-gerak. Sembari kedua tangannya meremas-remas bongkahan pantat besar Sasuke, lidah Naruto semakin liar menggorek pantat putih laki-laki cantik yang sedang mendesah heboh tersebut.  
"AHH! NARUTOHH NHHH HHHH…"  
Sasuke meremas seprai.  
Sllrpp…  
"HAH!"  
Suara seksi itu membawa kepala Sasuke menoleh menatap kepala Naruto yang terkubur di antara belahan pantatnya.  
Laki-laki ini… dia, dia sangat…

TBC  
digantung dulu dong ya ^^ mau dilanjutin apa nggak nih? hihi


	2. Chapter 2

"Swimming Pool and the Earring"

NaruSasu Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : GingerJelly

Keterangan :

Fanfic ini pertama kali di publis di grub facebook NaruSasu (SasUke & FemSasu) dan admin sudah meminta ijin pada Author aslinya untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini di lewat akun ffn bersama. Fanfic akan update secara berkala. (ttd – Admin Yuki)

P.s Kalau mau bergabung ke grub silahkan . *plak* #promosi

Ngomong-ngomong kalau gak sanggup lebih baik BACK .

WARNING :

NIH JELLY KASIH FF RATED M! JANGAN JANTUNGAN YA

HATI-HATI BASAH YAAA /tebar beha/

DISARANKAN BACA SAMBIL BUBUAN MELUK GULING

.

LAST CHAPTER!

.

"Mnhh…" erang Naruto berkali-kali.

Mata birunya tertutup kelopak mata, ia terlihat begitu menikmati permainan ini dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menyukai rimming, dia yang bilang begitu. Dan Naruto selalu memberikan apapun untuk pasangan seksnya.

"Ahh Naruhh… lagi please" Sasuke meraih tengkuk kepala Naruto.

Meremas gemas rambut pirang sang dominan yang sibuk menjilati lubang anusnya. Sasuke lemas terkulai di ranjang dalam permainan lidah Naruto, hahh… seumur dia bermain seks dengan laki-laki, baru kali ini dia merasa begitu dimanjakan.

"Kau suka Suke? Nhh"

Lidah merah itu menyusup semakin dalam dalam lubang pantat Sasuke yang direnggangkan secara sengaja. Menyesap setiap rasa yang timbul, dan Naruto suka semua itu. Merasakan tiap tekstur di dalam sana, kenyal juga hangat. Pikirannya melesat saat membayangkan lubang itu penuh dengan spermanya nanti.

"Nghh yah… ahh sukaa… aku suka Naruhh. Ohhh nikmat sekali nhh yah, begitu" Pantat Sasuke tiba-tiba bergoyang ke depan dan belakang. Menyambut gerakan menyusup dari lidah Naruto yang menggelitik daging rektumnya.

Sasuke sangat terbuai, hingga air liur mengalir dan membasahi bantal yang dia peluk.  
Tangan Naruto mulai bekerja. Setelah dia melepas celananya, pria itu kemudian mengelus pinggang langsing sang uke. Naik perlahan menyusuri tulang belakang lalu kemudian melingkari dada kenyal Sasuke.

"AAHH… jangann… ngghh jangan putingkuhh hhh Narutohh"

Sllrpp… Cupp

"Kenapa? Apa bagian ini kesukaanmu sayang?" bisik Naruto setelah melepaskan pantat putih Sasuke.

Kepala terkulai Sasuke mengangguk lemah hingga rambutnya acak-acakan. Jemari Naruto menggoyangkan puting besar Sasuke, sesekali meremas juga menariknya hingga rintihan dari Sasuke menggema ke seluruh sudut kamar. Dia suka ekspresi Sasuke tiap kali dia meremas dada montok milik laki-laki beranting itu, walau pun dia menolak tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak melepaskan kedua tangan nakalnya dari dadanya.

"Mnnhh…"

"Ahhh… ahhh Naruuh"

Sasuke membawa tangan kirinya ke selangkangan Naruto. Dia menemukan sebuah boxer ketat masih menutupi penis yang sudah menggelembung tersebut. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya saat lidah berair Naruto menjilati telinganya.

Ia melirik cermin di almari.

Pipinya memerah hingga rasa panasnya menjalar sampai ke tulang ekor. Melihat tubuh kecilnya menungging di bawah tubuh besar berotot dan kecoklatan milik laki-laki setampan.

Naruto membuat perut Sasuke bergejolak dan penisnya nyaris tidak kuat menahan sperma dari prostatnya. Apalagi melihat tangan Naruto meremas dadanya, mulut Naruto mengulum telinga kanannya, dan melihat tangan kirinya sendiri meremas-remas gundukan batang gemuk Naruto sungguh membuat napsu Sasuke tumpah dan tercecer.

Tapi dia ingin menahan ejakulasinya. Dia ingin keluar ketika prostatnya tertumbuk kepala penis Naruto.

"Apa kau punya sex toys sayang?" Naruto mengecup kening berkeringat Sasuke, lalu menyekanya.

"Hahh… yah, di laci" ia menunjuk meja rias di dekat sofa.

Naruto segera turun dan menyambar kenop laci. Mata birunya melebar penuh kegembiraan kala melihat koleksi mainan seks dari Sasuke. Tampaknya, laki-laki manis dengan tahi lalat di bahunya itu sangat suka bermain seks saat sendirian.

Ketika dia kembali ke ranjang, Sasuke sudah duduk dan mengangkang di bibir kasur dengan ekspresi meminta segera-sodomi-aku kepada Naruto. Dia bersiul saat melihat lelehan precum dari kulup penis Sasuke yang tampak merah.

Berbagai alat seks itu dia letakkan di ranjang, kemudian dia menyambar mulut Sasuke yang terbuka. Memasukkan lidahnya dan bermanja-manja dengan lidah Sasuke.

"Nghh hhhh orghh… nhhh"

Mata mereka saling memandang dengan gelora bercinta satu malam yang kuat.

"Biarkan aku memuaskanmu" tawar Sasuke setelah menghisap lidah Naruto.

Tali liur terlihat menyatu dari kedua bibir mereka. Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan semua itu. Dia segera menanggalkan boxer Calvin Kleinnya dan segera berdiri di depan Sasuke. Mata hitam Sasuke langsung tertuju kepada batang gemuk berwarna kehitaman yang menggantung di antara paha padat Naruto. Bulu-bulu lebat di sana membuat Naruto terlihat sangat gagah dan berstamina kuat saat di ranjang.

"Ahh… besar sekali mmhh…"

Sasuke segera berjongkok di depan penis besar Naruto. Langsung menyurukkan kepalanya ke bulu-bulu pirang yang mengelilingi pangkal penis semenya. Aroma jantan dan sperma begitu kuat disana, Sasuke menyeringai ketika memikirkan bahwa Naruto tadi onani hingga ada aroma sperma di sana.

Ia mendongak dengan tangan mulai mengurut batang hangat tersebut. "Ahh… pintar sekali sayang" puji Naruto. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Dia lantas menjilati pangkal penis tersebut, jilatan kecil hingga membasahi batang penis Naruto yang bagai rudal siap meledak. Sasuke suka desahan Naruto ketika dia mengulum kepala penis Naruto.

"Mmnnhh nnhh… mhhh ahhh." Sasuke menghisap kembali kulup penis Naruto yang mirip helm baja tentara tersebut. Sasuke tipe uke yang suka penis bersunat, karena itu terlihat sangat jantan dan kuat.

"Ohhh shit! Nikmat sekali suke ahhh ahhh." Pinggul Naruto bergerak maju mundur, menyodok tenggorokan Sasuke hingga suara Oghh– yang sangat seksi terlantun dari bibir Sasuke yang melebar akibat menampung penis berurat Naruto. Dia memegangi kepala Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak menyerah begitu saja, selain mengulum dan menghisap penis dalam rongga mulut lembutnya, ia juga meremas bola pabrik sperma Naruto. "OOHHH YAHH SUKE!"

Plop…

"Hmmm… kau sukkah?" Sasuke memijit bola-bola Naruto. Begitu berat juga besar, dia bergidik merinding membayangkan semua sperma itu akan tumpah ruah di dalam lubang pantatnya. Dia pasti akan kelelahan dan suaranya akan serak untuk menghabiskan seluruh setok benih Naruto.

"Hisap penisku lagi" titah Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum dan menurutinya. Ia juga memanja lubang anusnya sendiri, menggunakan telunjuk kirinya dia mulai merojok-rojok lubang yang tadi dijilati Naruto.

"Nnnrhh…" geramnya tertahan penis Naruto. Getaran penuh nikmat membuat penis Naruto siap muncrat di dalam tenggorokan Sasuke.

"Ouhh lepaskan suke! Ahhh ahhh"

PLOPP…

Liur dan precum muncrat dari dalam mulut Sasuke ketika Naruto menarik penisnya keluar lubang penuh air tersebut. Napasnya tersengal namun senyuman di kedua pria itu tidak hilang sama sekali. Naruto mendudukkan Sasuke di ranjang, dan membuka kedua pahanya hingga membentang. Ia melongok lubang pantat Sasuke yang masih basah, tampaknya semakin basah karena Sasuke semakin bernapsu untuk disodok pantatnya.

"Apa rasanya disini sayang?"

Naruto merogoh rectum Sasuke.

"Ennhh! Ahhh!"

Jari tengah Naruto yang besar mendesak masuk, menggesek dinding anusnya yang makin gatal untuk menerima penis gemuk Naruto. Jari itu bergerak menggorek dindingnya yang lembut, mencoba memanggil desahan Sasuke lagi.

"Ahh prostatku di kanan nghh." kata Sasuke. Naruto cukup senang dengan informasi itu, setidaknya dia tidak perlu sibuk mencari prostat milik Sasuke.

Sodok!

"NYAHHH!"

Mata hitam Sasuke membeliak ketika ujung jari Naruto menyentuh prostatnya meskipun sedikit tapi sukses meningkatkan libidonya. Rasa nikmat dan geli menyambangi lubang pantatnya.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu dia mencium paha Sasuke sambil meraih sebuah vibrator kecil berwarna pink dari sudut ranjang.

"Narutohh ahhh lagii" desah Sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto penuh harap.

"Hm?"

"Sodok prostatku lagi Naru… ngghh seperti ahh tadi. Hhh!" tubuh itu gemetaran. Sedikit demi sedikit Naruto memasukkan vibrator itu ke dalam lubang anus Sasuke. Menggunakan sebelah tangannya, dan jari tengahnya sibuk menggoyang dinding prostat Sasuke. Membuat lolongan murah keluar dari mulut sang uke yang menggeliat.

Naruto lalu menaikkan pantat Sasuke hingga di depan mukanya. Dia menyalakan vibrator itu setelah masuk dan menyentuh prostat Sasuke.

"Naruto… hhh penismu. Ahhh masukkan penismu idiot!" seru Sasuke.

"Sstt kau harus bersabar dalam keadaan seperti ini. Oke?" ia mengusap lubang berair itu.

"Ahhh… geli! Ngghhh Narutoo ohhh nikmatnya ahh nyahh"

Ia menggeliat bagai kucing.

Membuat Naruto berkilat.

Sebuah cock ring disambarnya dan memasangkannya pada penis Sasuke. Sangat pas!

"Oohh nanti aku ngghh tidak bisah nyahh keluar!" ia berteriak sambil melebarkan pahanya kepada Naruto.

Pria pirang itu tersenyum, lalu mencium pipi Sasuke yang ranum memerah.

"Aku suka itu. Siapkan pantatmu manis!"

"Ngghh keluarkan vibratornya!" Sasuke ingin menarik kabel yang keluar dari lubang anusnya tapi tangan Naruto mencegahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin menyodok anusmu yang sangat kelaparan itu manis, bukankah kau suka saat ada yang bergetar di dalam sana?" ia mengangkat batang penisnya ke depan lubang anus Sasuke.

"Ahh ahhh iyahh…"

Sperma Sasuke semakin naik saat Naruto mulai mencolok batang hangatnya ke mulut pantatnya yang berkedut-kedut tidak sabaran.

"OOOHHH! BESARRHH" lenguh Sasuke dengan badan melenting.

"Errmmhh sempit sekali anusmu suke ahaha…" dia mendorong pinggulnya hingga langsung menempel ke pantat lembut Sasuke.

"Ouh! Yahh yahh…"

Mereka menarik napas, kaki Sasuke gemetaran ketika dengan jelas di merasakan bahwa ada penis besar masuk ke dalam anusnya. Dia mengelus perut bawahnya dan merasa disana mengganjal. Ia merasa sangat seksi sekarang.

"Kau merasakannya kan? Penis besarku di dalam lubang anusmu yang sangat ahhh panas ini" Naruto merem-melek merasakan remasan dinding anus Sasuke.

Remasan itu kuat dan bertenaga, berbeda dengan vagina wanita. Hhh… anus Sasuke bagaikan surga neraka untuknya. Terlalu nikmat untuk dilepas Naruto.

"Hmm hamili aku tampan… buat perutku membesar karena benihmu!" Sasuke mengusap wajah tampan Naruto.

Mereka tersenyum, lalu Naruto mengecup bibir Sasuke sebelum akhirnya menggoyang anus Sasuke.

"Hoohh ahh yahh nikmat Naruhh nghhh…"

"Ahhh!"

Naruto mengulum puting Sasuke sambil menekuk lutut Sasuke hingga menyentuh dada. Sasuke bahkan bisa melihat lubang merahnya tampak melar akibat dirojok-rojok penis Naruto yang besar. Sasuke memeluk kepala Naruto yang menyusu ke puting dadanya. Desahan dan rintihan bahkan lenguhan bagai sapi penuh kenikmatan ketika kawin membuat kamar tersebut nampak sangat kacau dan ketika Sasuke menungging di depan cermin dengan Naruto menyodok pantatnya dari belakang sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Membuatnya ejakulasi di depan cermin dan mengotori lantai kamar di berbagai tempat.

Sikap dominasi Naruto sangat membuat Sasuke bernapsu. Kasar namun lembut pada pasangan, Sasuke suka saat Naruto mendesah keras-keras di telinganya sembari mengatakan Sasuke-Sasuke-atau-Nikmat sekali.

Membakar gelora mereka.

"Ahhh Narutohh aku… ahh keluar lagi ngghh"

Crroot croott…

"Hhyahh…" lelehan sperma menuruni paha putih Sasuke.

Naruto belum puas, dia ingin membuat Sasuke terkapar di bawah kendalinya. Kali ini dia menidurkan Sasuke ke sofa, sambil membentangkan paha Sasuke lebar-lebar, dia menarik vibrator dari dalam lubang pantat yang sudah becek tersebut. Suaranya sangat seksi saat tergesek dengan penisnya.

"Ahh…" desah Naruto.

"Mnhhh…"

Lagi-lagi tangan Sasuke mengamit leher Naruto, meminta ciuman memabukkan laki-laki pirang dengan tenaga kuda tersebut. Senyuman penuh kepuasan selalu terpatri di wajah Sasuke setelah dia klimaks.

"Satu kali lagi Sasuke…"

Chup…

"Hmm… sepuluh kali pun aku mau" ia mengusap dada berotot Naruto.

"As your wish…"

Setelah satu ciuman di rahang Sasuke, Naruto pun kembali menggenjot pantat Sasuke. Menggempur prostat Sasuke yang selalu terkuras spermanya. Tapi mereka tidak peduli, cinta satu malam ini terlalu nikmat untuk dipikirkan.

Hanya napsu yang menuntun ayunan pinggul Naruto hingga menabrak selangkangan Sasuke.

"AHHH SASUKE!"

"Nghh… yahh ini nikmat bukan? Ahh kau menyodok anusku Naruto mhh." Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto sambil dia mengusap dada bidang sang seme yang keenakan dengan hisapan di dinding anusnya. Naruto bisa-bisa melayang karena kenikmatan yang diberikan lubang nakal Sasuke. Lubang itu bukan saja menyedot batang kejantanannya, tetapi juga menyedot seluruh kewarasannya.

Dia meremas dada kenyal Sasuke yang memerah. Juga sesekali mengocok penis basah Sasuke.

"Ouuhh… Nar… ahh Narutt.. ohh! Enakk hhh ahhh…"

Pinggul Sasuke maju mundur menyambut sosoran penis Naruto ke lubangnya. Dia menggeleng dengan kepala penuh penis Naruto yang sibuk menggempur lubang pantatnya. Rasa sakit dan pegal yang terekam di pantatnya, disingkirkan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto dengan desahan bercinta yang luar biasa ini.

"Ohhh ohhh anusku nikmat sekalih ahh"

"Ahhh mama! Papa keluar! Ahh ahh"

"AH!"

Sasuke membelalak dengan sengatan sensasi baru ketika Naruto menyebutnya mama. Ada gelenyar nikmat baru di pinggulnya yang makin kuat menyongsong hentakan Naruto. Ia memeluk Naruto ke dadanya.

"Hahh iya… ohh papa… papa sayang hamili mama sayang nghh… uhhh hamili mama lagi ahh!" Desahan Sasuke makin gila-gilaan kala gerakan Naruto justru seperti orang kesetanan.

Makin cepat benda itu menggesek dinding anusnya, makin keras dan kotor pula racauan yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"AHH PAPA! MAMA KELUAR PAH… AHH MAMA AKAN HAMIL PA! AHHH"

CROOT

"Hngg… mama ohhh AHH! AHH!"

CROOT CROTT CROTT

Tiga tembakan besar disusul dengan tembakan kecil benih Naruto pun menyebar ke dalam anus Sasuke yang mengetat mencengkram batang panas di dalam sana.

"Ahh… hangat papa. Ahhh." Sasuke mengelus perutnya dengan senyum puas.  
Naruto tersenyum kemenangan, lalu dia mencium kening Sasuke. Menyusul ke hidung lalu ke bibir sensual laki-laki tersebut.

Hhh… ini bagaikan seks terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Mereka pun saling menatap dengan senyum tulus terpatri di keduanya. Naruto mengelus wajah Sasuke yang bersih dan lembut.

"Terima kasih mama," ia mengecup kecil sudut mulut Sasuke.

"Ahaha… dobe."

.  
.

August 2nd. Uchiha Villa.

DAK DAKK DAKK

"UCHIHA SASUKE BUKA PINTUNYA!" suara teriakan Itachi menggema di lorong kamar Sasuke. Waktu sudah mulai siang, tapi Sasuke belum juga turun untuk makan. Padahal anak itu paling tidak bisa kalau tidak makan. Tapi, hari ini pintu kamar Sasuke terkunci terus. Padahal mereka sebentar lagi berkemas untuk pulang.

"OI SASUKE!"

DAK DAKK DAK!

"Hn? Apa?" jawab Sasuke ketika membuka pintu.

Kantung mata, tubuh telanjang dan hanya terselubung selimut bernoda sperma kering, dengan bekas ciuman di dada putihnya. Itachi nyaris memukul kepala Sasuke yang dengan seenak jidatnya pamer tubuh begitu.

"Kau bercinta dengan siapa hah?" Itachi melirik kanan-kirinya.

"Hehe… cowok yang sangat tampan. Rambutnya pirang tapi dia… emmm sangat jantan" ucap Sasuke dengan desahan mengingat aksi ranjangnya yang luar biasa semalam.

"SIAPA?!" jerit Itachi.

Sasuke melambai acuh pada kakaknya itu. Dia menyandar di pintu dengan tangan terlipat.

"Pokoknya kami pacaran"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Barusan"

"Heh?"

Itachi menggulung lengan kaos pendeknya, seolah siap menghajar laki-laki yang sudah akan memiliki tunangan itu. Mana bisa Sasuke berpacaran dengan sembarang orang, meskipun mereka adalah teman-teman Itachi. Tetap saja, Itachi ingin adiknya menikah dengan orang elit.

"Siapa dia? Bawa kemari, biar kuhajar kepalanya" ujar Itachi dengan berapi-api. Dia melongok ke dalam kamar Sasuke, dan melihat kemeja hitam besar tergeletak di atas punggung sofa. Pasti milik laki-laki yang semalam bercinta dengan sang adik.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Pergilah baka aniki. Aku sibuk dengan pacarku, mungkin beberapa ronde lagi untuk sekarang," kata Sasuke santai.

"Kau kan sudah dijodohkan! Berhentilah bermain-main dengan orang lain"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa jodohku. Bahkan kau juga bukan. Berhentilah parno aniki… ini semua aman. Lagipula ibu dan ayah tidak ada disini."

Itachi memijat kepalanya.

"Mereka pulang nanti malam. Makanya aku membangunkanmu, kita harus balik ke kota!" Itachi menyembur Sasuke.

"Mama, siapa?" Naruto keluar dengan memakai celananya tanpa baju.

"NARUTO!"

"?"

Sasuke mematung di depan pintu ketika kakaknya nyelonong masuk kamar dan langsung menghajar Naruto yang tertawa dan mengaduh bersamaan. Apa-apaan sih, mereka itu teman apa?

Sasuke angkat bahu, berjalan sedikit pelan menuju kamar mandi.

.  
.

Ini adalah takdir.

Kata hati kecil Itachi dengan aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya yang duduk di meja makan. Matanya menatap calon adik iparnya yang duduk sambil cengengesan memegang gelas. Di sebelah laki-laki itu sang adik duduk menempelkan kursi mereka, hingga mereka berdua bisa saling peluk dan saling cium. Sampai ayah Itachi sedikit menegur kelakuan Sasuke yang doyan menggoda.

"Hahh…" Itachi meletakkan gelasnya.

"Dunia terlalu sempit untukmu ototou." ucap Itachi.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu baka kuso?"

Sasuke menatap ejekan kepada kakaknya itu.

"Karena dia akan menikah setelah kita mama… makanya kakak ipar sedikit iri dengan kita"  
Ujar pasangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu memeluk pinggang calon suaminya itu.

"Duniaku dan Naruto tidak sempit baka kuso. Otakmulah yang sempit, jangan menangis kalau aku dan Naruto punya anak lebih dulu dari pada kau dan Deidara"

Sasuke melambai acuh, tidak peduli Itachi yang matang setekah tergodok ucapan adik durhakanya. Itachi lebih baik diam dan makan makanan di piringnya, dari pada hatinya gondok gara-gara adiknya akan melangkahinya naik pelaminan. Itachi bersumpah akan ke rumah Deidara sebentar lagi untuk menuntaskan hasrat hewaninya.

.  
.

Sementara bagi Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka merasa bahagia dan akan sangat menyesal kalau saja mereka tidak ikut ke pesta gila yang Itachi selenggarakan.

Hanya karena anting-anting di telinga kanan Sasuke, membawa mereka ke ranjang satu malam, setelahnya pacaran, dan tralaa… Naruto adalah calon suami Sasuke. Yang Itachi sering gembor-gemborkan itu.

Saat mengetahui bahwa mereka akan menikah nantinya, malamnya Naruto dan Sasuke mengulang cinta ranjang mereka lagi.

Hanya saja… tertutup dan hanya untuk privasi mereka berdua.

THE END.

berakhir dengan gantungan wkwkw… udah atuh masa minta lemon terus jell gak kuat ahah

Sok lah kasih jempol buat jell… maaciww


End file.
